Older SSiL
by ProloquorFerrum
Summary: Set during the reign of Voldemort, She Said It follows Lily Evans and her two friends during their first year in Hogwarts. Old chapters, would appreciate feedback or ideas. Thank you.
1. New Faces

D.C. This is an unofficial Harry Potter Fiction. All characters and content of Harry Potter TM and © Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. All rights reserved. HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of and © Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. 2003 Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. 2003. Brentney Stafford © Only a Handful of Time/Bri Dally

In other words, to use Harry Potter stuff, ask the nice little Scottish woman. To use Brentney Stafford, ask Only a Handful of Time/Bri Dally.

Title: Lily Potter and the Awaiting Darkness

Author(s): GothicFlame and OnlyaHandfulofTime

Email: A little action, a little romance, a little comedy, ba-da Bing!

Rating PG-13.

Summary: Lily Evans, Brentney Stafford and Amber Eros are off on their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, pranking stupid boys, trying to keep their grades up and fighting with the Slytherins. What is to come with the impending darkness that looms on the horizon?

Chapter 1: New Faces

It was five minutes to eleven and the scarlet Hogwarts train was preparing to depart from Platform 9 ¾. Young witches and wizards were saying their good-byes to their families as the last warning whistle sounded. An eleven-year-old girl was hanging out of a window from the train, waving a goodbye to her parents. As the train began to move forward it whipped her red hair around her head covering her bright green almond shaped eyes. She pulled her head into the compartment she was standing in and sidled into a seat.

Tears suddenly began accumulating in her eyes as it dawned upon her that she had never once left her parents for this long. Sure there had been summer camp, but it had never been for months at a time.

Lily Evans, along with many other young children in the train, was headed to her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a large castle in Scotland, where its staff was dedicated to teaching their students the rules of the magical world and train to begin life after school.

As she sat back in her seat she blinked back her tears. No, I won't let this get to me. This isn't that long, and I'm sure I'll find friends at Hogwarts. I don't have to see my sister again for a year...that is certainly a plus. The compartment door slid open distracting Lily from her thoughts. A modestly pretty brunette girl walked in, her green-blue eyes sparkling delicately under long lashes.

"Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." She sat down across from the girl and smiled. "My names Amber, by the way. Amber Eros. What's yours?"

"Lily Evans," said Lily, unconsciously twisting her necklace around her finger. "Nice to meet you."

Amber swung her leg over the long seat and leaned her back against the wall to the corridor outside and squinted at Lily. "Have you been crying?" Lily shook her head, but wiped at her face anyway, to check of tears.

"Allergies," she lied. She pulled a book out of her bag and started to read. Amber rested her head against the wall, closing her eyes, glancing every now and then at Lily.

The compartment door slid open again and another girl stumbled in, pushing up a pair of gold glasses, her strawberry blond hair surrounding her face in multiple curls, her gray eyes were glittering. "Someone's just about to let off a bunch of dungbombs." She said, a tone of mischievous excitement in her voice. She was already wearing her robes, which swooshed as she went to the back of the compartment. Lily had already looked up from her book and was staring at the girl, who was wearing flame tipped boots over a pair of fishnet stockings. The girl's face went dull as she stared out the window.

Amber was the first to speak, "Hi!" She said, quite loud in the sudden silence. The girl's gray eyes drifted over to them. "Are you a first year too?" She said. The girl nodded her eyes sparkling. Amber blinked. "What... what's your name?" She said, suddenly uncomfortable by the girl's silence.

"Brentney Stafford." She said, an aristocratic tone to her voice, which had just been riddling with excitement seconds earlier. "I prefer Brent." She said.

"Hi Brent. I'm Lily." Lily put her hand out and her book down. Brent just glared at it. Lily faltered slightly, then lowered her hand.

"Did I say I was friends with you?" She snapped. Lily blinked and gulped; hoping no one else was like this mood swingy girl. Suddenly a bright smile spread across Brent's face. "HA! You should've seen the look on your face. That was great." She said loudly, grabbing Lily's slowly descending hand and shaking it fervently. She yanked out a switchblade and began cutting holes in her fishnets. She chuckled to herself as if she'd just taken the crown jewels and flushed them down the toilet while the Royal Army watched.

"Very funny..." muttered Lily, a blush rising to her cheeks steadily. Amber spoke up.

"God, you worried me for a few seconds. I thought for sure you would be in Slytherin." Said Amber. Brent's eyes went round and she put her knife delicately on the seat.

"I want to be in Slytherin." She said, adding a dreamy tone to her voice. Amber's mouth turned into an O and she gulped.

"I...I mean..." Brent's face spread in a wide sinister smile again and she chuckled again. The jewels were obviously floating out to sea. Amber sighed, "You were joking again." She commented.

"What can I say, I love to make people feel stupid. After all, it's a fact that all people are in the first place, why not make it a little more obvious?" she said, a hand pressed firmly over her mouth so as not to burst out in laughter. She stood an air of aristocracy around her as she held out her hand to Amber. "And for the formal introduction. My name is Brentney Stafford, heir to the Zonko's throne and honorable prankster. I know every single secret tunnel in Hogwarts, due to my father and his stories at the dinner table. I'm a pureblood." She shook both Amber and Lily's hands and grinned.

Lily looked at the floor. "Um... you don't mind me asking, but... what are Slytherin and Zonko?" Brent stared at her.

"You're a muggle-born aren't you?" She said, her eyes wide to the point of seeing the whites completely around her pupils. Lily nodded slowly and Brent smirked. "Well in that case, Slytherin is a house. Not a house that you live in with your respective parents and siblings, if cursed by them, but houses of students that you kind of spend time with. You take classes with them, eat with them, and sleep with them..." Brent cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "Not...sleep with them...well not until after you learn how to actually have sex, but that's only in fifth year. They have a Sex-Ed course that you're required to take. Of course, by then we're probably going to be going at it like rabbits." Amber was chuckling slightly and Lily's eyes were wide. "Sorry, going off on a tangent. Any way, there are four houses, Gryfinndor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Most don't want to be in Slytherin."

"I want to be in Gryfinndor," Amber stated proudly.

Lily's brow furrowed, "why wouldn't you want to be in Slytherin?"

"Because the people in it are evil." Said Brent simply. "Well... most are. There are some pretty sexy ass..." she glanced at the girls and blushed. "Um...yeah...so, many of the Deatheaters out there are Slytherins. He-Who-Must- Not-Be-Named was in that house, needless to say, you'll want to stay away from many of them. Ever since his rise to power a few months ago, they've all been flocking to join him. Why people flock is unknown to me... I hate flocking, conforming... it's not fun."

"Oh, ok." Said Lily, not having any idea what a Deatheater was, but not wanting to ask so she didn't sound stupid. She picked up her book again, but put it down again, once a smell hit her nostrils. "Do any of you smell that?" She said.

Brent took a big whiff and smiled. "Ah, dungbombs, Daddy's creation, Grandpa handed the store over to him on account they sold so well," she said, a proud glint appearing in her eyes. Brent's eyes started watering as they began waving their hands before their noses, trying to make the smell leave the room.

Suddenly the compartment door slid open again and four boys tumbled into the room, grinning widely, their hands slightly dirty. They quickly shut the door behind them and panted, the tallest one taking out his wand. "Scourgify." He muttered, pointing it at their hands.

"Glad we're out of there. I thought we were dead for sure."

"Well, Sirius, if you hadn't let off the stupid dung bombs, we wouldn't have been chased all throughout the train. Besides they already saw our faces, we're dead any way."

"Yeah, but didn't you see those fourth years faces? PRICELESS!"

"Um, excuse me?" The boys turned away from the door and stared at the girls. Lily spoke again. "Did you let those...things off?" The boys smirked and sat down, two on either side of Lily, one next to Brent and another next to Amber, who was forced to remove her feet from the bench. The one sitting next to Lily stuck out his recently cleaned hand.

"My name's James. James Potter, and you are?"

"Lily Evans," she said, shaking his hand and rolling her eyes. James had messy black hair and hazel eyes that had a mischievous glint to them. His nose was slightly pointy and he was slightly short for his age, which was obviously eleven due to their immaturity. He withdrew his hand and nodded at the boy next to Brent.

"Sirius Black." Said Sirius nodding and glancing at Brent through the corner of his dark blue eyes, covered slightly by the few pieces of black hair that hung smoothly before his face.

"Best prankster in the world." Said James proudly. Brent shook her head.

"I could prank you any day." She said cocking an eyebrow at Sirius.

"Whatever darling." He said smirking at her. Brent's cheeks colored, but she frowned at him, giving him the finger.

"Remus Lupin." Said the boy sitting next to Amber. His long brown hair that hung to his shoulders normally was pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck, there were the beginning spacklings of gray in his hair, his eyes purplish blue and his nature slightly shy.

"P-Pe-Pete-"the boy on the right of Lily stuttered, trying to shrink into the corner, but was unable to, due to his chubby disposition.

"That's Peter Pettigrew." Said James under a chuckle. "He's afraid of girls." Peter just shrank more as James said this. The three boys who could actually utter a sensible word, Brent and Amber started talking, leaving Lily to pick up her book again.

"So you guys are first years?" Said Amber.

"Yeah, we are, how did you know?"

"Because you're immature," muttered Lily from behind her book. James smirked.

"You know you like it," he said cockily. Lily didn't read one more word as she looked up at him, an eyebrow up, but her cheeks blushing furiously. James smiled and snatched her book from her hands. The four boys scrambled from the compartment, leaving the three girls in confusion. Lily boiled in her seat as Brent shrugged.

"There goes one of the sexiest bastards I've ever seen." She said. Lily glared at her.

"I pray you're not speaking of that monstrosity, James Potter." She said. Brent chuckled.

"No, no, Sirius, dear. I must comment on his nice arse. I got quite the wonderful look as he was rushing from the compartment. Jamesy is all yours dear." Said Brent getting up and grabbing her purse. "Must be going. Mingle time." She said, holding her nose high and giggling as she exited the compartment. Lily looked at the floor anger flooded her veins. Yep, she thought, this is going to be a long year. 


	2. The Sorting

D.C. This is an unofficial Harry Potter Fiction. All characters and content of Harry Potter TM and © Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. All rights reserved. HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of and © Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. 2003 Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. 2003. Brentney Stafford © Only a Handful of Time/Bri Dally

In other words, to use Harry Potter stuff, ask the nice little Scottish woman. To use Brentney Stafford, ask Only a Handful of Time/Bri Dally. She's my BETA and a wonderful writer. Go read her stories Toys and Moving Still.

Title: She Said It In Latin (1)

Author: GothicFlame and Only A Handful of Time

Email: A little action, a little romance, a little comedy, ba-da Bing!

Rating PG-13.

Summary: Lily and her new friends get sorted, complete with bets and pranks.

Chapter 2: The Sorting

Far back in the past, Was a man who knew life wouldn't last, He took his mind And left it in me And that how I came to be.

I was to chose the houses for all to be in, If they belonged in Hufflepuff or Syltherin, Maybe Gryfinndor, Maybe Ravenclaw, But you have to put me on.

OH! Gryfinndor for those, Who fear nothing in their way, They always look to the future, And never turn away.

Slytherin for cunning, Smart and quick witted foes, They always watch out for the dim, And keep people on their toes.

There's Hufflepuff for trustworthy, Where many don't get their glory, Though that may be sometimes, They have great capability.

Ravenclaw for intelligence, Great in the minds many secrets, Knowing mostly all you can, Given there grand accredits.

So now I'll chose the house you'll be in, The house with for you no strain, Now try me on and I will sort, And you'll belong here at Hogwarts.

The hat finished its song and yielded to applause from the four houses and a few first years that weren't as nervous as their classmates. These people included Brent, whose hat was fixed, so it hung over one of her eyes and her hair was in a ponytail on the side of her head. Many of the students sitting at the tables were pointing at her and whispering behind their hands. Brent didn't seem to notice or care.

Lily was busy staring around the hall in awe. Amber and Brent were standing beside her and quietly waiting for their names to be called. A female professor who had introduced herself as Professor McGonagoll only a few minutes earlier walked to the stool at the front of the hall. "As I call your name you will come up here and put on the hat. After being sorted, take a seat at your table." Brentney began picking at her nails, chipping the black nail polish that was already coming off in the first place. Lily suddenly became very interested in what Brentney was doing, and stopped listening to the professor.

"Patil, Velma." Amber nudged Lily and looked at the hat.

"You might want to watch." She said quietly.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Shouted the hat suddenly. Lily's eyes widened.

"The hat talked!" She whispered to Brent, who cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Didn't you see it sing?" She said quietly. Lily shook her head. "You should really pay a little more attention to things darling." She said

"Pellagreeni, Andrea." A short curly brown haired girl walked meekly to the hat.

"RAVENCLAW!" Cheers and claps erupted from the table on the farthest right. She grinned widely and jumped from the stool to join the Ravenclaws.

"Black, Bellatrix." A girl with waist length black hair and red tips went up to the stool and sat, her dark eyes flitting to the table on the far left. The hat had barely touched her head.

"SLYTHERIN!" Only one table clapped and cheered this time. Lily turned to glance at Sirius, who had gone slightly paler since the last time she saw him. She then shifted her glance over to James, who happened to be looking at her any way. He winked and smirked, holding up her book; a story by the muggle author V.C. Andrews (A/N my fave!) She swished her head back around and glared at no one unparticular.

He's mocking me, testing me. He probably did something to my book, stuck a dungbomb in it or something. I should get him back for this.

"Stafford, Brentney." Brentney flicked her ponytail over her shoulder and sauntered over to the stool, grinning widely.

He thinks he's so cool with his three stupid friends and his pranking ability.

"GRYFINNDOR!" (A/N I know Bri, she's supposed to be in Slytherin, but I changed it a little bit, ha, ha!)

He'll get it in the end. If he steals anymore of my things he'll be dead where he stands.

"Lily...hello! Earth to Lily."

Lily shook her head. "Huh? Amber?"

"McGonagoll just called your name. GO!" Said Amber, giving her a shove from behind. Professor McGonagoll lifted the hat and Lily had just the right amount of time to see Brent giggling at her, before it dropped over her eyes.

"Hmmm," a strange voice murmured in her ear.

Wha- she thought.

"Yes, well, there is courage, I see that in you, and cunning. My, my, you have a thirst to prove yourself. Yes this will be a tough decision."

"What do you mean?" whispered Lily, barely moving her mouth. "I'm not courageous or cunning. I'm just an average girl."

The hat ignored her. "Slytherin would help you, but I can see it here that you don't want to be in Slytherin."

"No..." She whispered.

"Well, alright than... GRYFINNDOR!" Lily smiled and shakily removed the hat, walking over to the table that was cheering the most. She sat down next to Brent and watched Amber walk up to the hat and the stool. Brent leaned towards Lily. "I knew you'd be sorted into Gryfinndor," she whispered in her ear. "My father told me that students who are going to be in the same house become friends or acquaintances before hand. They subconsciously know they'll be in the same house."

"What do you know?" Said Amber cheerfully, as she walked over to sit next to Lily. Lily and Brent clapped loudly. Brent winked at Lily.

"That was so luck." Said Lily pompously. Brent cocked an eyebrow, showing of the glitter she'd placed on her eyelids.

"Okay, don't believe me? Recognize him." She pointed to the boy now sitting under the hat. Lily squinted and nodded.

"That's one of those four boys, er... Remus Lupin."

Brent nodded. "I'll bet you..." she dug into her pocket and counted the change in her hand. "Three sickles and five knuts that all four of those boys will be in the same house."

Lily smirked. "Alright, deal."

"GRYFINNDOR!" The two girls and Amber stood up and clapped with their house as Remus walked over to the table.

"Hey Congratulations!" Amber said. He sat down next to her, across from Lily and Brent.

"Thanks," he started, then paused to watch Sirius. Lily stared blankly at her golden plate as Brent sat next to her crossing her fingers under the table and whispering something about a sexy bastard and snogging in the broom closets.

Great! If Brent is right I'll lose three sickles and five knuts and I'll be stuck with these four boys for seven years! Lily turned her gaze towards the Sorting Hat, which seemed to be in deep thought. How Lily knew this upon looking back she could not figure out, as it was just a hat... that could obviously speak.

"GRYFINNDOR!" Sirius sauntered over to the Gryfinndor table as, yet again, the three girls jumped up, accompanied by Remus, to clap with their house. Brent gave Sirius thumbs up and he winked at her, while Lily resumed her never-ending gaze at the dinner plate before her.

I hope I have three sickles and five knuts!

"Pettigrew, Peter!" The boy shook as he went towards the hat. It seemed to take forever but finally the hat spoke.

"GRYFINNDOR!"

"Wow, three in a row!" A forth year commented. Brent smirked as Lily and held up a finger.

"One more," she mouthed.

"Potter, James."

James casually walked to the front and sat on the stool. The hat was placed atop his head for a few seconds before the hat yelled its answer. Lily held her breath.

"GRYFINNDOR!"

The whole house jumped up at once, cheering and clapping for James as he sat down next to Lily across from Peter, Sirius, Remus and Amber. Lily scooted a little away from James and dug in her pockets.

"Here," she said, holding her hand out to Brent. "Three sickles and five knuts. You were right."

"Of course I was!" Said Brent, smirking and snatching the money.

"Attention, please." Everyone quieted down and turned toward the voice. An old man with long, white hair and equally long white beard stood up and looked over all of the students, old and new, and smiled. He wore a purple robe and had brilliant blue eyes that twinkled as they settled on the first years at the Gryfinndor table. Brent had pulled out a pad of paper and begun to sketch his nose as Lily glanced over her shoulder.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Will first years please note that the Forest surrounding the Hogwarts Grounds is forbidden, unless you would like to suffer a most painful death. Also a new tree has been planted on the grounds, I suggest that everyone avoids this tree as it will 'knock your bollucks out' as our Grounds Keeper would like to phrase." A very large man down the table waved a tad to a few of the students. This tree had obviously hit his left eye, as it was very swollen and red. "I hope we all have a good year this year, and all inter-house competition is kept at a minimum." A few of the teachers chuckled, except for a very strict looking professor about two seats away from the headmaster. He was slightly tall, and very muscular. He looked rather peaky, but over-bearing with his great scowl and narrowed eyes. It was as though he didn't like the students at all. But why would someone like that teach? Thought Lily to herself as food suddenly appeared on their plates.

Lily, Brent and Amber grabbed all food imaginable as Sirius and James exchanged glances. "Hey, sorry about today on the train," said Remus to Lily. She smiled and looked back down at her food.

"Yea sorry. James was just about to give you your book back, right James?" Sirius glanced at James as Lily turned towards him. A smile flickered in the corners of his mouth.

"Er...yea...here."

Lily cautiously grabbed her book. James and Sirius exchanged quick glances. "Uh...thanks," said Lily as she looked her book over. James smirked.

"We didn't do anything to it." She glared at him and set the book down on the table.

Talk soon turned to families. "My father is Thomas Stafford, owner of Zonko's." Said Brent proudly. Sirius and James exchanged glanced before Sirius began questioning her about the secret passages in the school.

"Well my father's Leonard Potter." Said James looking from Lily to Amber. Amber nodded.

"My dad's just an operator for WWN." Said Amber shrugging.

"Mine's a fisherman." Muttered Lily. James glanced at her.

"Don't worry, Peter here's a muggle-born too." He said grinning as Peter's cheeks flared red and he tried to sputter something out. "Not all of them are losers like dear Peter."

"That's not very nice." Said Brent glaring at James. Peter went an even more violent shade of red. "You shouldn't talk about your friends like that, they won't be your friends much longer."

"Oh Petey doesn't care. Do ya Peter?" Said Sirius slapping him on the back. Brent rolled her eyes and shoved her plate away.

"I think the testosterone in the room is ruining my appetite." She mumbled. Sirius stared at her.

"Testoster-what?" He said, brows furrowed. Brent started but then paused, choosing rather not to answer, since the poor guy hadn't even been through puberty yet anyway.

Dinner soon ended and the first years all followed their house prefects to the respective common room and dormitories. The students all stared in wonder and with awe at the beautiful castle with it's millions of moving paintings and photos. The multiple suits of armor surprised a few of the first years as they tended to move as they walked past. There seemed to be millions of floors throughout the castle. The staircases would often move as well as the paintings, that talked to the students as they went by. Lily found it quite fascinating and gorgeous at the same time.

After what seemed to be a few seconds, the students arrived at a portrait of a garden. The prefect sighed and stamped his foot.

"What's going on?" Lily whispered into Amber's ear. She shrugged and looked back towards a prefect. A few of the other first years were becoming anxious.

"Maybe we'll all have to sleep on the floor." Sirius whispered to James behind Lily. She fought the urge to smirk and craned her neck to see the prefect. He shook his head and put his face on the picture.

"Halls? WE NEED TO GET TO OUR DORMS!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. I'm coming." A lady's voice sounded from a distance. The first years craned their necks in the direction the voice came from, then fought for balance as the lady came closer down the hall. Actually, she was bounding through the pictures of the walls of the corridor. A flit of pink could be seen in the pictures as she made her way to her own portrait. A fat lady stopped in the garden, red in the face, out of breath, and sweating in her large silk pink dress.

"Not very lady-like that one." Muttered Brent out of the corner of her mouth. "Needs to lose a little weight too, though, I'm not one to talk." She patted her stomach and smirked.

"S-So-Sorry. Pa-Password?"

"'Bout time."

"Not the co- phew- correct password."

"Lemon drops."

The Fat Lady's portrait swung open, revealing a beautifully decorated room. The room was of red and gold décor, red plush couches and chairs with gold trim and lace were strategically placed next to and in front of a large fireplace near the entrance and along the walls were red chairs placed next to cherry chessboards.

"This is the common room. The boys to the left up the stairs you'll find your dormitories. Girls the same on your right. You'll find your things have already been brought up for you. Pleasant dreams." The prefect turned and walked out of the common room.

Lily, Amber and Brent followed the two other first year girls to their dorms and the three fell into their beds. Lily drew her curtains shut and picked up her book, flipping it open to the page she'd left off on. Suddenly, with out warning, the book shot out a fowl smelling mist into her face. She slammed the book shut and cursed to herself. The other girls in the dorm soon became aware of the odor. Many commented on it, until Brent saved Lily with a comment about over induced flatulence and never feeding her turkey again. James Potter, Lily thought as she snuggled under her comforter, this is WAR! 


	3. Planning the Prank

D.C. This is an unofficial Harry Potter Fiction. All characters and content of Harry Potter TM and © Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. All rights reserved. HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of and © Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. 2003 Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. 2003. Brentney Stafford © Only a Handful of Time/Bri Dally

In other words, to use Harry Potter stuff, ask the nice little Scottish woman. To use Brentney Stafford, ask Only a Handful of Time/Bri Dally.

Title: She Said It In Latin (1)

Author: GothicFlame and Only A Handful of Time

Email: A little action, a little romance, a little comedy, ba-da Bing!

Rating PG-13.

Summary: The beginning of Severus's hatred for James begins and Lily gets huffy.

Chapter 3: Pranking

"So James put a spell on your book to make it squirt out that smelly stuff?" Calista took a bite out of her toast and gazed down the table the group of boys.

"Yep, that's about right."

Brent smirked, "they need to teach me that one."

Lily glared at her before continuing, "I need to get him back, but how?"

Brent leaned into the middle of the table, making Calista and Lily lean in too.

"We have to do something genuine, something that Lames can't fix for some time. Something the teachers could never pin on us. Something epic, cunning... something a Slytherin would do," she said, eyes flitting over to the Slytherin table, she then returned her gaze to the loaded plate of sausage and egg in front of her and shoved her fork deep into the mountain.

"I don't think James was the only one," Lily murmured through a mouthful of toast, after all, Brent's speech had been a little long, and she'd needed a bite to eat. "I think Sirius Black helped him, Remus and Peter, too."

The three girls sat in silence, thinking of what they should do to the unsuspecting boys.

"Well, we should prank the entire boys dormitories first, so that they don't know they're the targets," Calista said, rummaging through her bag to remove a piece of parchment and a quill. "Any suggestions?"

"I say we aim it at just them," said Brent forcefully, a look of menacing delight appearing on her nymph-like face. Her gray eyes flashed with mischief so much that Lily and Calista couldn't help, but agree.

"We could change their casuals to Slytherin colors. I over heard Sirius talking about how much he hated Slytherins on the way down from breakfast," said Lily. Brent shrugged.

"That's just because of Bella," she said, her pale eyes travelling over the Slytherin table. "She's my forth cousin, thrice removed. She got two older sisters. Cissa, she's the blond at the end of the table, seventh year, and Andromeda, Ravenclaw over their with the giant smile and short brown hair, she's a doll. Cissa and Bella... they're two of a kind, bitches one and the same." Lily chorkled as Calista watched Andromeda for a bit.

"Well, anyway, he still hates Slytherins," she said.

"We should die their hair green," said Lily enthusiastically.

"Nah, it's been done, quite a few times over. I think it's dead now, murdered, over... and over... it's gone... no use in trying to-"

"Okay, Brent, we get it," muttered Lily.

"Just making a point," said Brent lightly. She ran a hand over her hair and smirked at the list, "oh how especially clever we are." She looked from the list to her hand than to her bag, a smile lighting her features. It rather scared Lily and Calista when she smiled like that, it made her look rather psychotic. "I've got an idea!" she jumped up, making the plate clatter to the ground. "Damn, Lily, you wouldn't mind being a doll and picking that up for me? Thanks, must be going. So many letters, so little time."

Lily and Calista watched their friend as she waltzed out of the hallway, chuckling maniacally. "Why are we friends with her?" muttered Lily as Brent pushed the Great Hall doors open wide and stomped off dramatically, knowing well that half the eyes in the hall were on her.

"Because we like getting a good laugh?" said Calista, a worried expression etched on her face. Lily nodded faintly and turned back to her plate, taking up her fork and trying to swallow her bacon as she considered what was in store for the poor boys sitting down the table.

"Come on we're going to be late for potions!" said Lily as she ran down the hallway with Calista. They ran towards the dungeons and flung open the large wooden door that was flanked on either side with torches.

"This must be it..." muttered Lily. Spiders crept up the walls, making the girls cringe.

"I hate spiders," whispered Calista. Lily took her hand and started leading her down the hallway. They suddenly heard a creak behind them and whirled around, there was no one there. They sighed, until they heard a whisper behind them, and again swivelled to find a glowing face loom out of the dim dark of the hallway.

"Boo!" said a deep voice. Lily and Calista shrieked and Brent lowered her wand, chuckling sinisterly. "You babies." They both glared at her as she kept laughing. "Come on, we've got to get to Potions, I hear the teacher is hilarious." Lily rolled her eyes and let go of Calista's hand as they travelled down the hall in single file. Suddenly Brent collided with a tall black robed figure and they all stopped.

"What are you three doing down here?" He snapped. Lily looked up at the man. His shoulder length brown hair was pulled into a knot at the base of his neck and his green eyes flashed with annoyance.

Lily looked at the other girls, who seemed to be in awe. "We're looking for the Potions class. Can you help us find it?" she asked timidly. Brent took a step back, her face turning white as she did so. The man looked over all of the girls, pausing slightly as he spotted Calista.

"My name is Professor Bell," he said quietly, a sinister tone to his voice. "I'm your Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor." The girls smiled weakly and nodded, waiting for him to speak agin or take off in the direction of the class, but he did neither.

"So..." said Calista, breaking the awkward silence that was quickly enveloping the corridor. "Since you're our teacher, um... my name is Calista Eros, and these are my friends Brent Stafford and Lily Evans." The professor kept looking the girls over. Brent stepped almost defensively in front of Calista and glared at the professor.

"Are you going to show us to our class, or wait until we're late?" she snapped angrily. His eyes shot in her direction and he sneered, nodding and turning to lead them to the class. Brent sighed as she heard the bell ring. "Stupid bugger," she muttered under her breath.

"Oh by the way," said Bell as they reached the doors to the class, "10 points from each of you for being late to class." Brent's eyes widened. "What!" she shouted. Bell sneered and slinked away, back up the stairs, leaving Lily and Calista to restrain Brent from chasing after him.

"Hallo clash. My name ish Profeshor Finsh." Lily and Brent glanced at each other before doubling up in silent laughter. The teacher had an especially bad lisp. A few of the other students were snickering behind their hands, especially the Slytherins, whom Brent, Lily, Calista and the rest of the Gryfinndors had potions with. Calista clasped her hand over her mouth to keep from bursting out with laughter. Professor Finch didn't seem to notice.

"Now clash, we are going to learn how to make very eashy potions through out thish year, as it ish more of an introductory sheshion for the resht of your yearsh here." James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were talking quietly in the back. Lily turned to listen while the professor continued speaking about sleeping draughts and then took role.

"Ok, so we're agreed than?" James asked. Remus and Sirius nodded. Peter looked to the ground.

"C'mon Peter," Sirius said nudging him. "Are you in or out?"

Peter shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I-I'm in."

"Great," said James.

"Lily? Lily the professor just called your name," whispered Brent, poking her in the side. Lily jerked around accidentally knocking her books to the ground. James looked up from his parchment and watch Lily pick up her things.

"Look at her face it's bright red!" said James chuckling. Sirius nodded and looked down at the parchment again. Lily put her hand to her face then glared at Brent.

"What!" Brent put up her hands in defense. "The teacher was trying to take role, and you were staring off at Jamesy-poo."

"I wasn't..." said Lily, her eyes widening.

"You were looking at James?" whispered Calista. "You have a little crush on the black haired prankster behind you?" She chuckled.

"Stop making fun of me, I wasn't staring at James."

"Yeah sure, you weren't staring at James, but I can tell you something he owns that you were staring at," said Brent cheekily. It took Lily a moment before she realized what Brent was talking about. She glared at the perverted girl, who burst out with laughter at the sight of her face.

"Brentney Shtafford?" Said Finch, coming over to the girls.

"Yesh Profeshor Finsh." Several of the students giggled. Calista resumed covering her mouth with her hand.

"What'sh sho funny?"

"Nothing Profeshor," said Brent as the class giggled as one again. Finch didn't seem to notice. "I want you to ansher the queshtion on the board." Brent squinted up at the chalkboard and read the question aloud.

"When produshing a Boil Cure potion, what ingredientsh should you be wary of with what order they go in?" Brent smirked and leaned back. "If you add the porcupine quillsh before you take the cauldron off the fire, the mixture produshesh cloudsh of ashid green shmoke and a loud hishing, meltsh the cauldron, and burnsh holesh in people'sh shoesh." The entire class was cracking up by now as finch squinted at Brent. She stood there for a moment before nodding and walking away, back to the front of the room. Brent cockily reached for her quill and started to draw all over her arm. Lily looked around the room of still laughing 11 year olds and caught the eye of a Slytherin boy, who quickly looked back down at his book, the smile that had been on his face quite gone.

The Great Hall was empty, save for Lily, Brent and Calista. Lily shivered unexpectedly and pulled out her schedule. Calista and Brent did the same.

"There's something about the Great Hall being almost completely empty that kind of unnerves me," muttered Lily, pulling on her robes and shivering again. The girls smiled as they saw their schedules.

"So all we have for the rest of the day is DADA with the rest of the first years. Not bad." Brent crumpled her schedule and stuffed it in her book bag. "Done and done." The girls leaned towards each other as they sat at the table. They had an alternative reason for meeting in the empty hall. Calista pulled out a piece of parchment and quill again.

'Ok, so what kind of pranks have we come up with?" she said. Brent sighed.

"Unfortunately, Daddy hasn't gotten back to me yet with his new supply of itching powder. It's supposed to kick in when the people who apply it say 'itch,' but he doesn't have it in stores yet, plus, he doesn't know how to turn it off. All you have to do is take a shower though, I experimented on myself last summer. He wouldn't let me take any though. I think I came up with a good argument in my letter home," Brent paused and looked around the table. "Sorry, tangent, why don't we just steal all their clothes and they'd have to go to lessons in their pajamas." Calista scribbled this on the piece of paper, as well as "Magical Itch Powder" in parenthesis.

"When should we do it?" said Lily, leaning over the parchment. "I mean, it's got to be soon, that way they know it's vengeful." Brent smirked.

"Why not tonight?" she said grinning wickedly. "And maybe Dad will get me the itch stuff by Halloween." The large oak wood doors flew open and students filed in, hungry for lunch. Calista snatched up her things from the table and stuffed them quickly in her bag as James, Sirius, Remus and Peter walked over.

"Hello ladies," said Sirius, sitting next to Calista and trying to see what she was putting in her bag. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," said Calista, Lily and Brent in unison. Sirius leaned forward and Calista put her hand in his face, pushing him hard out of the way, which led to him falling off the bench. Brent snorted and James leaned into Lily, who'd been happily eating her newly appeared lunch before then.

"Hello beautiful. How's it going?" Lily acted as though she were about to throw up. She pushed his resting arm off of her shoulders and slid down the bench a few feet. Brent's fork clattered to her plate as Sirius lifted himself from the floor. Her mouth hung wide open.

"Lils... l-look at the Slytherin table," she whispered. Lily cocked an eyebrow, suddenly feeling a presence behind her. She whirled around, finding the lower half of a very tall boy right before her face. Brent gave a happy squeak and bit her bottom lip quickly. Lily looked up at the seventh year and kept her eyebrow cocked. He had cold grey blue eyes and white blond hair that was hanging handsomely around his face. Lily turned away and met Calista's eyes, they both shuddered, while Sirius looked from Brent's stricken face to the Slytherin's smirk. He puffed up his chest and glared murderously at the boy.

"I don't believe we've met," he said to Brent. She gave another small squeak indicating that they had not. "My name is Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy." Lucius leaned onto the table between Lily and Calista.

"O-Oh, you're Narcissa's boyfriend," she said breathlessly, defeat forming behind her own silvery grey eyes. He nodded. "I'm Brent Stafford and these are my friends Calista Eros and Lily Evans."

Lucius looked as though he'd paid no attention to this last bit of information as he still smirked. "You're the Zonko's family right?" He said. Brent nodded furiously. "It is nice to meet you. We should become more acquainted sometime soon. Do you agree?" Lily and Calista shook their heads, but Brent nodded again quite enthusiastically. "Good, I'll see you around," he said. He then walked back to the Slytherin table and Brent whirled around.

"I think he likes me!" she said excitedly. Lily stared at her. Sirius's narrowed eyes were still following Lucius across the hall.

"He's a seventh year, he wouldn't be interested in a first year," he muttered angrily. Brent looked slightly hurt, but he didn't notice. Lily turned and looked at Lucius, who looked up from his food and sneered at her.

"I don't know about him, Brent," said Lily. Calista nodded this time.

"Yeah," she said. "He seemed ... not right, you know?"

Brent smiled and sighed, not realizing that she'd just placed her elbow in the ketchup bowl. "Ah Loo-loo." Lily and Calista exchanged glances and looking rather dissapointed.

"Loo-loo?" said Sirius enviously. The other boys smirked and looked at Brent, who had finally realized she had the ketchup all over her elbow. Calista rose from the table.

"Well I'm going to go get my books," she said. Brent nodded, preoccupied with cleaning herself up. Lily smiled serenely as Calista started towards the doors. Suddenly she stopped smiling and doubled over holding her stomach. Lily and Brent jumped up, but Remus got to her first.

"Are you ok?" he asked. She shook her head and moaned.

"I'll take you to the infirmary," Brent said, finally snapping out of her Loo-loo stupor.

"What's wrong with Calista? Is she ok?" Lily asked Brent as they walked to their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

Brent shook her hand. "I don't know. We think it's probably just something she ate, but it could be something else. I told her you'd take notes for her in Defense." She smiled at Lily, who glared at her.

"Why do I have to?" she snapped angrily, raising her voice a bit.

"Cause I don't take notes, I draw and listen," said Brent grinning. Lily shoved Brent playfully.

"Excuse me!" The girls turned and once again came face to face with the intimidating Professor Bell. Lily gulped.

"Hello... er... how's your day goin?" Brent elbowed her in the side.

"20 house points will be taken for your shouting and fighting in the hallway," he snapped.

"20 points? You've got to be joking; we were fooling around-"snapped Brent. Bell's eyes flashed in annoyance.

"20 points each! And don't talk back to me young lady, and by the way, you are now late to my class, another 10 points each." Brent's jaw dropped again.

"What the fu-"This time Lily elbowed Brent in the side.

"Shut up," she said under her breath. Brent looked at her with anger and hatred, but kept her mouth shut.

Lily and Brent entered the class, fuming and late. Professor Bell directed the girls to seats in the very front, next to a few Slytherins. Brent opened her mouth again to protest, since there were open seats in the back with the Gryfinndors, but she stopped when she saw Lily gearing up to elbow her again.

"My name is Professor Bell," said the vindictive professor as they sat down. He spoke so low that many people had to lean forward to hear him. The man started to pace, his leather shoes clopping on the ground, making it even harder to hear. "You will not pass this class if you are constantly late or sick," he turned to glare at Brent and Lily. "You will also not pass my class if you are a procrastinator. I expect all work turned into me the moment you enter this classroom. We will be working every single second until the bell rings. This is a serious class and if you do not pay attention or do your homework, you will retake the class the next year and have harder work than the previous." Every student's eyes widened and Lily bit her bottom lip. She shifted her position, so she could see a few of the people in the class. Her eyes fell upon James Company again. They were whispering intently, obviously not listening to Bell's speech. Lily swore she heard her name come from their group, but she put it out of her mind as she turned back towards Bell, who was glaring at nothing imparticular. "Please take out your text books and turn to page 2 to begin your reading." He went to the front of the classroom and sat at his desk, watching the students remove their brand new books from their bags and open them wearily.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Bell got up, flinging it open. A tall Slytherin girl with blond hair stood, whispered something to Bell than walked away. "Class, finish the reading, Ms. Black, you're in charge. If anyone talks while I am gone, you'll get a detention." He pointed to the girl sitting next to Brent, who rose. She had long black hair and heavily lidded eyelids. She looked around, her imperiously good looks making a few of the boys (the ones that had gone through puberty at least) give her looks up and down. Sirius on the other hand went white again and muttered something to James, who smirked and write something down on a piece of parchment.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get back to work," she snapped irritably. Brent rolled her eyes and reopened her book, accidentally hitting Lily's with her elbow. Lily, for the second time today had to bend over to grab the books Brent had knocked on the floor. Lily's head turned to glare at Brent, just as she heard someone yell "Aparecius!" Lily ducked when she saw the flash of light coming at her and she covered her eyes. When she opened them again, she saw a sight no one would ever forget, especially at the age of eleven. In front of her stood a very naked and very embarrassed Slytherin boy, the same one who she'd caught the eye of in Potions. Brent looked over just in time to see Lily lift her bright red face and smirked.

"My God Lily, a Slytherin?" Brent wore a look of confusion, shock and awe. Lily involuntarily turned another five shades of red. The boy turned towards the class and attempted to cover himself with brent's bookbag, but not before everyone caught a glimpse of the boy's wanker. James and Sirius burst out in laughter.

"Balls haven't dropped yet, eh?" Sirius asked, laughing uncontrollably. James howled and Peter giggled. Remus frowned at all of them and Brent turned to Sirius.

"Your's haven't either Sirius," she snapped, a look of pure disgust on her face as she put her hands on her hips and stood up in front of the boy. She glared at Sirius who looked quite taken aback. The boy started to cry softly from behind Brent's protection. The girl in charge of the class marched over and boxed him over their ears. "Stop sniveling Severus!" She snapped.

"What kind of parents would name their kid Severus?" shouted James through a burst of laughter. Sirius started laughing again and Brent pulled out her wand.

"More like Snivellus!" said Sirius, James doubled over at this, unable to speak. Brent glared at them both before turning.

"Finite Incantatum." Severus's robes turned black again and his sallow face tinged pink.

"Th-thanks," he muttered. Brent nodded and sat back down as the girl shoved Severus back into his seat.

"Don't interfere with us Stafford," she snapped.

"I didn't interfere Bellatrix, I helped, something you're obviously no good at," said Brent, spitting the girl's name out as though it were poison. Bellatrix's black eyes flashed and she turned towards the door as Bell came back in. The class went deathly silent as his eyes travelled over them.

"There's been a disturbence?" He muttered. Bellatrix nodded.

"The boys back there turned Severus's robes invisible," she reported. Bell's eyes snapped to where James was still laughing, red in the face. They roved over each of them, to Remus, who was wearing quite the angry frown.

"You, Lupin, I'd expect you to keep these boys in line. Fifty points and detention." James's mouth went wide and Brent and Lily stared at each other.

"Professor?" said Brent, holding up her hand.

"Get back to your reading," snapped Bell angrily. Brent stared icily at him, before rolling her eyes and looking back down at her text, the same question on her mind that was on Lily's. Why didn't the other boys get detentions as well? 


	4. Underware

A.N HELLO everyone! Yeah, I know it's been a while. Stupid, stupid, stupid time, why must you keep moving. So here's the fourth chapter and some shout-outs to reviwers who hopefully haven't given up on us yet. LURVE TO YOU ALL!

_Armychic2006:_ ((from Bri)) hey thanks for the GREAT review, I love you! Yeah, so we'll be covering all seven years, so stay alert for more updates. ((from Shanna)) Hey! For a second there I wasn't sure who you were! Hehe lol just playing, I love you Caitlin! Yeah, so you should definetly submit a review for Ask ANOTHER… cuz you love me…

_LadyDrkness13x:_ ((BRi)) WHO THE FUZZUCK ARE YOU? Jus kidding, I love you Kayliegh. And as you see, you got your wish. ((Shanna)) Sorry I haven't been writing fast, but you know how summers are… I will write faster this time…

_A-Judo:_ ((BRi) We need to stick a Professor Judo in there again, cause that would be fun. Unfortunately, we had to make Finch the potions professor, cause we felt like having a funny teacher. BWHA! LURVE! ((Shanna)) MY BUDDY! Yeah so I PROMISE I will write faster next time!

_Miss Lady Padfoot:_ ((BRi)) Amber is actually Calista ((I know it's just so confusing, but forget Amber for the rest of this fic)) We were searching for a name while first writing this, and after I had posted it we came up with it, so I had to repost and blah blah blah… yeah, Amber is Calista, and Amber is forever never there anymore.

_Swishy Willow Wand:_ ((BRi)) Yay for Harry Potter lovers! We tried to update as soon as we could, but collabs do take a lot of time to get together, since there are often more than one person writing it. But here you have it! The Fourth Chapter.

Chapter 4: Underwear

The Great Hall was swarming with hungry witches and wizards. As tradition normally held, all the students were present for dinner on the first day of school. The Gryfinndor table was perhaps the noisiest, as the rowdy first years talked about the experiences they had shared in their classes, the one topic everyone was talking about was those, "four boys and how they had turned 'Snivellus's' robes invisible." People kept walking up to Lily and asking how it had been, but when she told the truth (that she had shut her eyes) everyone just smiled superiorly and chuckled.

Lily glared down the table at James, Sirius and Peter, who were indeed basking in the glow of their recent antics. "After Astronomy class tonight, we're going to make our moves. What do you say?" Brent asked. Lily took a bite out of the chicken and gave a swift glare down the table at the boys again.

"I can't believe those two let Remus take the fall for that. I can't believe Bell _did _something like that!" she snapped.

Brent looked up from her ribs and Lily sighed, "Yeah, well I can, Remus isn't pure blood is he?" she muttered, poking at the meat in front of her. Lily cocked an eyebrow and Brent went on, "Pure blooded wizards normally have a superiority complex, they think they're better than the rest of the wizarding race, who mixed with muggles to survive. I'm a pure blood, you are a muggle born and Calista's a half-blood, because only one of her parents was a witch." Lily nodded spinning her spoon around in her mashed potatoes. "Well, it doesn't matter much, because we're getting them back tonight, don't you worry."

Lily smirked and chewed on her bottom lip as laughter erupted from the end of the table. She rolled her eyes, just thinking of what derogatory joke James had come up with this time. "Amazing how we've only known those boys a little while and they've already caused us so much trouble," Lily muttered out loud. Brent nodded as Lily's eyes traveled from the plate in front of her to Brent's face.

"Er…Brent? You've got… well, you've got barbecue sauce up your nose."

"Hello Lily," James said from behind her. She turned to face him just as Brent snorted the sauce into her napkin. James sat next to her ad Sirius sat next to Brent, trying not to look at her nose.

"What do you want _Lames_?" muttered Brent angrily. James's eyes narrowed at Brent and he looked at Lily.

"I just wanted to come over and see how Lily was doing, since she didn't seem to be enjoying herself as much as the rest of the house," said James, smirking. Lily rolled her eyes and gave an annoyed look to Brent.

"Oh, I'm doing just famously. Remus, on the other hand, is currently serving detention and has lost us fifty house points thanks to you two. But, _of course_ I'm alright, thank-you for asking," she muttered. James looked her up and down, his smirk flickering a bit.

"Well if you hadn't have made such a big deal out of it, we probably wouldn't have been caught!" snapped Sirius, stepping in for James. Brent glared at him.

"Excuse me? You _de-robed_ someone in the middle of a classroom, if we weren't going to 'make a big deal' out of it, someone else would have!" she said angrily, raising her voice.

"But you must admit it was funny," said James, with nothing to shoot back at her. Lily's eyes flitted over the bowl of mashed potatoes next to her and then to James's head.

"Yeah, I have to admit something was funny about it…" she muttered. Brent looked confused as Lily picked up the mashed potatoes, taking the spoon out of it.

"Really? What?" asked James.

"This part." And with that, Lily dumped the entire bowl onto James's head, pushing the potatoes into James's eyes and ears. Brent's mouth went wide as she started laughing at them. James sputtered incoherently as Sirius looked just as shocked as Brent. "Come on Brent, we're leaving," she snapped, grabbing her bag and quickly getting up. Brent bounced on her chair happily as she grabbed her own bag, and then leaned over the table.

She patted the bowl on James's head and then took a finger of potatoes as she quickly turned and followed Lily out the door.

Brent and Lily made their way to the infirmary to visit Calista while darkness began to fall outside. Brent was staring at the floor, and almost walked past the wing until Lily grabbed her arm and yanked her inside. "Where are you going?" she muttered. Brent shrugged and went with her to the back of the ward, where Calista was laying in bed, doing the school work she'd missed that day.

"Hi!" she exclaimed as soon as she saw the girls. "Wow, I didn't expect you guys to come visit me!" Brent grinned and sat down next to her on the bed, while Lily pulled up a chair to the bed.

"Hey, we're your friends, of course we'd come visit," said Lily. Brent's eyes once again slid out of focus and Calista cocked an eyebrow.

"Did… um, anything happen to Brent?" she muttered to Lily, edging away from their blond from. Lily snorted.

"I think she's always been like that," she said giggling as Brent finally snapped to attention.

"What?" she asked. Lily and Calista laughed a little harder and Brent smiled guiltily. "I was thinking, we _really _need revenge on James and the boys." Calista's brows furrowed and she looked at Lily.

"For making your book spray out that stuff?" she asked. Lily suddenly remembered that Calista had gotten sick before their Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"Obviously you didn't hear about to oh-so-wonderful Fantastic Four turning someone's robes invisible today," said Brent grinning at Lily. Lily rolled her eyes while Calista looked shocked.

"Yours?" she asked shrilly. Lily's cheeks went red as she told Calista about how James had tried to curse her robes invisible, but the curse had hit a Slytherin boy instead. Brent smirked at Lily as she said this.

"Well he was pretty hot," she muttered. Lily's lips rose in a snarl and she gave Brent a weird look. "Well… he was," she said. "I don't know what it is about Slytherin's, but they're really… um, alluring?" Lily shivered and shook her head, looking at the floor.

"I wish I could have been there!" exclaimed Calista, a note of sorrow on her voice. Brent laughed.

"Ah, but Lily left out the best part!"

"What do you mean the best part?" Lily raised her eyebrows and stared at Brent, who smiled widely. "Lily forgot to mention that the boy had no underwear on and she got a front row seat." Lily glared and Brent backed a little off the bed. "Um, I love you sweetie…" Her eyes clearly said 'It was just a joke don't kill me.'

"Okay," Calista said, putting her hands out to stop Lily from jumping Brent. "So what kind of 'revenge' are you planning on?"

"Well… I was thinking we could go ahead with one of our plans…"

Lily and Brent opened the door to the boy's dormitory. A few hours after they had visited Calista. It was dark and the only sounds that could be heard were the snores of the first year boys.

"Okay, let's go…" Lily whispered. She groped her way through the dark, Brent following close behind. It seemed like everything was going to go fine, until a loud noise ripped through the silent calm air of the room.

"OW! OH OW! GODDAMNIT!"

Lily whirled around and saw a silhouette of Brent hopping up and down holding her foot.

"Shhhh…" Lily whispered angrily. Brent put her foot down and glared, but Lily didn't see it due to the lack of light.

"I ran into someone's trunk, ok?" Brent whispered angrily. Lily looked around. The two girls froze as he shakily murmured, "Wh-who's there?"

The silhouette of the boy slowly bent over to retrieve something, and then shot up, shouting "LUMOS!" A blinding light erupted from the wand and Lily ducked quickly under the nearest bed. Brent stayed still as she was pinned by the light. Sirius blinked several times to get used to the light, then spotting Brent at the foot of his bed, raised an eyebrow and pulled his comforter farther up on his body.

"B-Brent!" Sirius sputtered. Brent blushed a little and waved.

"Er, hallo…"

"What are you doing here? Do you realize you're in the boys dormitory?"

"Er… I was… um… just... on a walk? YEAH! Yeah, on a walk," said Brent nodding and grinning at him. Lily tried not to laugh uncontrollably as she listened to her friend.

Sirius still had his eyebrows raised. "On a walk in our dorm?"

"N-no…" Brent blushed a little more. "I was… er… looking for you! Want to go to the kitchens and get some hot chocolate?"

Sirius's eyes widened, "You know where the kitchens are?"

Brent gave him an 'Are you stupid?' look as she answered, "Yeah, hello, my daddy went here, he found a lot of the hidden passage ways." Sirius looked impressed and hopped out of bed.

"Okay, let's see if you're telling the truth," he said. Brent licked her lips.

"You might want to um… put on some pants," she muttered, pointing at his boxers. Sirius looked down and blushed, nodding.

"WE WILL BE BACK IN FIFTEEN MINTUES!" She said as loud as she could without waking the others. Lily nodded. She knew that was all the time she needed. Sirius raised his eyebrows again.

"OH KAY!" Sirius got out of bed and they left, closing the door lightly behind them.

Lily scrambled out from under the bed and bumped into the boys arm. She winced waiting for him to wake up, but the snoring continued. She got up slowly, trying to catch a glimpse of the boy. James was snoring quite loudly, one arm hanging off the side of the bed. Lily cringed and walked to the foot of the pour poster.

"I hope this works."

Lifting her wand up enough for her to see it, she pointed it at James's trunk and whispered, "Wingardium Leviosa." The trunks lifted into the air. Lily smiled and did the same to Sirius, Peter and Remus's trunks. The boys were still sleeping and Lily fought the urge to giggle insanely.

She opened the door and slowly floated the trunks from the boy's dormitory to the girls. She went back to the boy's dorm and began to gather the remaining articles of clothing off of the floor when she heard Brent talking outside the door.

"SO! I HAD A GREAT TIME SIRIUS! NOW THAT I'M BRINGING YOU BACK TO YOUR DORM I HOPE THAT NO ONE RANDOMLY SHOWS UP! GOOD NIGHT!" Lily could almost imagine Sirius holding his hand over his ears, as she scrambled back underneath James's bed.

"ALRIGHT! I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW, SIRIUS!" Brent yelled again.

"OKAY GOODNIGHT!" Sirius yelled back, then the door opened and there were heavy footfalls upon the floor as he crossed the room to his bed. Lily watched his feet as he walked and waited until he laid into his bed. She poked her head out and slowly crawled out of the dorm room, boys clothing in tow.

The next morning presented a large piled of clothing in the girl's dormitory. Brent and Lily were surveying it proudly.

"We rule," muttered Lily.

Brent grabbed a pair of underwear form the pile and grinned, "Sirius's mum sews his name on his undies," she smirked, tossing the Hanes to Lily, who leapt aside.

"Eww, Brent!" she said watching the knickers fall.

"Oh come on, I'd know it they were dirty. Besides, boys wear the same pair of underwear for weeks. He hasn't even worn those it looks like," she said holding another pair up and examining them. She smirked and promptly placed that over her wild strawberry blond hair.

"Get those off your head!" said Lily, eyes wide with disgust.

"No, I'd rather like it if Sirius knew I was the one who stole his clothes from under his nose," she chuckled, going to the door. Lily grimaced and followed, holding her bag tightly against her back. They made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, Lily spotting someone waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Brent," she whispered, nudging her. The boy from yesterday turned nervously looking around the stairs, until he spotted Brent and went up to meet them.

"Hi," said Brent, grinning widely and splaying her hand out in the air. He eyed it suspiciously for a moment before shaking it.

"I wanted to thank you… for yesterday. Bella is… well… you obviously know her…" Brent grimaced and nodded.

"Fourth cousin thrice removed," she muttered. Snape nodded and handed her a small leather pouch. Lily took time to analyze his features as they had their uncomfortable conversation. He was tall, and rather gangly, his skin yellow as his teeth and hooked nose prematurely greasy. His long black hair hung limp and stringy around his starved looking face. He was most definitely not hot, but then… Brent was an odd little girl.

"Well… well thanks," he muttered, eyes flitting to Lily, who stopped staring so intently at him. "Nice… hat by the way…" Brent grinned and patted Sirius's underwear on her head. He turned quickly and walked into the Great Hall, where Brent and Lily soon followed, finding that Calista had already returned from the hospital wing.

"Hiya!" said Brent, grinning widely as she took the seat next to Calista, who eyed her head, as well and many people in the hall, who had taken to whispering that she had underwear on her head.

"Brent, why are you… wearing those?" she muttered, as the Great Hall doors opened again and four boys walked in, Sirius wearing extremely short pants and white shirt, while Peter looked like a bit of a clown in his large clothes. James and Remus had obviously borrowed clothes from someone who matched their sizes.

Brent took no heed to the new comers as she undid the tie on the leather pouch Severus had given her and dumped out the things inside. There were two balls, which jingled as she shook them out. "Stress relievers! How cool!" Lily gave her friend an odd look as Sirius eyed her new "hat", walking behind her. He opened his mouth, about to say something, when Calista asked, "Where did you get them?"

"Severus gave them to me." Now many things went wrong with this very statement. First of all, Sirius and the rest of the boys had not noticed she'd just opened a present, secondly, Sirius had been thinking, "Who gave her my underwear?" The only conclusion each one of them came up with, is that Severus Snape, the naked Slytherin, had in fact, snuck into the boy's room last night and stolen all their clothes. How he did, they did not know, but with a few exchanged glances and rosy cheeks, they stalked over to the Slytherin table, attracting much attention.

Brent and the girls finally took notice as Sirius punched Severus in the face. "You little worm!" he shouted, looking extremely hulk-like in his clothes that were much too small for him. Severus stumbled backwards into the group of Slytherin's around him. Brent's eyes widened as she stood up.

"Bloody hell, they just can't-"

"HOW DID YOU GET INTO OUR DORMS LAST NIGHT YOU sniveling GIT?" shouted James. Peter glared angrily at the tall Slytherin boy and put up his fists in a weak attempt to defend himself as Snape's eyes narrowed. Brent gulped, looking at Lily and Calista, whose victorious faces looked very fearful. All three of them rushed over to the Slytherin table and launched themselves in the middle of the two groups.

"Sirius! Stop it! He didn't do anything!" she shouted. Sirius glared at her and grabbed his underwear from off of her head.

"I'll be taking these back," he snapped. Peter looked at James, who was glaring vindictively at Severus.

"Watch you're back Snivellus," he threatened, turning and leaving with Sirius, Peter and Remus. Lily gulped, her face white as she looked at Brent and Calista. Severus looked at Brent, but stayed silent as he turned and left. Lily gulped and grabbed her friends, dragging them out of the hall.

"I think we just got someone seriously in trouble," she muttered.


End file.
